Never Have I Ever
by M.G. Rose
Summary: "Her eyes were locked on his, even though every part of her body screamed that she needed to stay away. That this was not the guy she was supposed to be attracted to. He was wrong for her in so many ways."


**PROLOGUE**

His fingers seemed to linger on the side of her face. Their simple touch, just the soft tips of them, sent a jolt of warmth to her cheeks. She shivered, though not from cold. The kitchen was fairly warm, being that it was early spring, and the two of them stood close enough that being cold would be pretty much impossible.

He laughed at her reaction to his touch. He obviously liked what he was doing to her. He enjoyed seeing her at war with her emotions. His eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement.

'_Damn you.'_ She thought, staring up into his eyes. She didn't like that she couldn't pull her gaze away, but the sudden tension that built up around them in such a short space of time kept her from doing anything else. Her eyes were locked on his, even though every part of her body screamed that she needed to stay away. That this was not the guy she was supposed to be attracted to. He was wrong for her in so many ways.

And so even though her eyes were locked on his, her hands stayed firmly at her sides, away from his body that stood directly in front of her, tempting her to touch. At least she still had some part of her self control intact.

"I _really _want to kiss you." He said quietly, almost at a whisper. It was quiet enough that he didn't have to speak any louder than that. His breath danced across her face, warm and intoxicating. As she struggled to stay in her right mind, she realized in the next second that he seemed a great deal more able to break their gaze than she was. His eyes shifted suddenly away from hers and focused instead on her lips. They were slightly open. He licked his own lips as he watched hers. "I bet you're a great kisser." He said, even quieter than before, almost as a growl this time.

Hearing his voice alone, with just the words he said, Mercedes suddenly found herself longing for him in ways she didn't think she ever would.

And then, as if things couldn't have gotten any worse, her heart began to pick up speed.

His words seemed to echo in the silence around them.

He _wanted_ to kiss her.

The scene changed drastically in her mind's eye, conjuring up images that she wished she could push away even faster than they appeared. It was just not the right moment to think those sort of thoughts. They would ruin the perfect composure she was trying so hard to keep up. Unfortunately, heat exploded up her cheeks and down her arms. She felt as if her stomach had lurched forward and left her body behind, but it was only butterflies, beating harder and faster than ever before.

In just a split second, she saw herself, sitting on the very counter she was leaning against right at this moment, his hands traveling up and under her shirt, over the clasp of her bra. Felt his lips crush onto hers, filled with a sort of fierce and passionate desire. She heard him whisper her name over and over again; heard his soft, low chuckle as she gasped for him to touch and kiss her here, there, _everywhere_.

She blinked a few times, trying to force the images away.

'_Not the right damn time, Mercedes.' _She thought.

As the images of his body pressed up against hers scooted to the depths of her mind, she still had no way to calm her heartbeat. It seemed to hammer in her chest, loud and clear in her own ears, and for a fleeting moment she wondered if he could, just maybe, hear how crazy he was making her.

She waited for him to say something, to tease her more, but instead, his hands traveled down the side of her face to rest on the area above her racing heart. He laughed, which she expected him to do, feeling it beat wildly under his hand.

"You want me to kiss you." He said, in a kind of matter of fact tone. "Don't you, Mercy?"

'_Oh God. Don't call me that.' _She groaned inwardly. Didn't he realize that using pet names at a time like this was a bad idea? Didn't he realize that hearing him say her name like that made her heart beat even faster? And how was it even possible for the annoying, yet beautiful, thing to beat _faster_?

He didn't say anything else, as her thoughts rambled on.

He just stood there, silent, waiting for her answer.

* * *

**Prologue to "Never Have I Ever"**

**Hope that it sparked some interest! Even if it was just a little :) If you did somewhat enjoy it, let me know, and the first chapter will be coming soon! **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
